


comfort

by jaimelanniser



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: jorah comforts dany after viserion's death





	comfort

The ship set sail almost as soon as they all boarded it, Targaryen flags raised high against the crippling cold wind, and Ser Jorah Mormont stood on the deck, eyes lifted towards the sky as he watched two dragons circling them overhead, making heart-wrenching cries every so often, echoing each other and waiting for a third voice that would never come.

He walked indoors after a moment, when his gloves had all but frozen solid and his short beard was streaked with even more white than usual. Even without fully realising what he was doing, he sought her out, peering in bedchambers and the kitchens before finding her outside Jon Snow’s cabin, watching as Ser Davos called out instructions to bundle him up.

And he watched her, the soft curve of her face and her long blonde hair tied up into knots and turns down her back, silent and regal. His dragon queen.

Daenerys backed away eventually, turning towards him, and their gaze locked for a moment. Her face was expressionless, blank, and Jorah searched her eyes for something further.

“How is he?” he asked, despite himself. Jealousy burned deep in his chest, but honour quieted it.  


Daenerys shook her head minutely and walked towards him, past him, into the captain’s quarters, which she had been given for her own personal use. Jorah followed her, slowly, hovering at her door and watched as she went to sit on a couch near a window, looking outside. “They were right.”

She spoke so quietly that he almost doubted that she’d spoken at all. But then she continued, “I thought them invincible. I never thought there was the slightest chance…”

He cast his eyes down to the ground, brow furrowing, then looked back up at her to see tears glistening in her eyes. He felt his stomach drop. It had been years since he’d seen her cry. “Khaleesi…”

The boat swayed, and Daenerys turned to look at him, holding her hand out. “You’re the only other one who saw them grow up,” she told him as he approached like one would a wounded animal. “You protected them from Viserys when they were unhatched.”

Jorah remembered that day clearly. The day he chose her over her own brother. The weak, angry little king. Daenerys was none of those things. He remembered the fury behind the violet eyes when he stepped up between him and the eggs he’d meant to sell.

The eggs that gave Daenerys her kingdom.

Slowly, he sat down beside her, allowed her to take his hand between her own, warm despite the freezing cold of the ocean breeze. She searched his face as if he would give her answers, looking so much like the child that she had been many years ago.

So, like he had many years ago, he embraced her, gently guiding her body against his chest, giving her his physical support as he offered her emotional one. Jorah had never been a man of many words, and this was no exception. He felt foolish and stupid as he murmured, “He died bravely.”

But Daenerys was already blinking back her tears, even as she clutched onto the side of his surcoat. “Thank you,” she whispered into his shoulder. “For coming back to me.”

Daenerys Targaryen was the only reason he was still alive today. The only thing worth living for. Surely, she must know what she meant to him.

“My place is by your side, Khaleesi.”  


She lifted her face and gave him a smile as she straightened up. “It has been some time since I was last called by that title,” she admitted, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Jorah followed the movement of her fingers with his eyes, wishing he could do the same.

“Would you prefer if I called you ‘Your Grace’?” he asked, earnestly, letting his hands fall to his sides, though he wished she would lean into him again.  


Daenerys shook her head. “It reminds me of how I got here. All that I lost and all that I won.”

She reached over and cupped his cheek with her hand, still impossibly warm. “I’m glad I haven’t lost you.”

Jorah lifted his hand to cover hers, pulling it away from his face to hold it before him and brought her delicate fingers to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to it while he gazed into her violet eyes, full of fire and warmth. “Not until my last breath, Khaleesi.”


End file.
